


Souls Entwined

by eruwaedhiel2341



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruwaedhiel2341/pseuds/eruwaedhiel2341
Summary: Just a poem I wrote for a video I made





	Souls Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Link to video here https://animoto.com/play/wYBHurLWKJ1X0bSGqBSk5A

Ѕσulѕ Єntwínєd

 

The moment I first saw you   
that's when I knew  
I know you think I'm crazy  
But I can't help loving you

I wish you could see the angel I see   
when you stand in front of me.  
I see your wings and your halo shine  
And When I look at you the stars align

I look at you and I get lost in your eyes  
You smile, and I feel butterflies  
I am filled with joy beyond belief   
You stole my heart, my beautiful thief

I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to  
I don't know if you can see  
But you, my love, are everything to me

You, my dear, are the other half of my soul  
My darling, you are what makes me whole  
Now and forever our souls entwine  
No matter what, you are mine

 

By: Elyssa Bradford @eruwaedhiel2341 (everywhere) / @FandomFrenchFry (on Twitter)


End file.
